


鹿与小美人

by RLLSK



Category: POKEMON Detective Pikachu (2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-29 22:45:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19840072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RLLSK/pseuds/RLLSK
Summary: 就是个虫贱的crossover 两个人都太爱彼此的故事哈哈，我熬不到开车的那一天了，我今天就要搞，剧情漏洞啥的别在意了><之后更新不会这么勤快了先土下座顺便求投喂我真的快饿死了请给我更多虫贱！基友问我为什么不是年下小狼狗，什么嘛，彼得明明是只温顺的鹿





	鹿与小美人

“你会丢下我吗？”那天晚上，当哈利前来对彼得说晚安时，他听见彼得缩在曾经属于蒂姆——哈利亲生儿子的被窝里小心翼翼地问道。他的眼睛湿漉漉的，手足无措地把绵绵软软的被子捏成奇形怪状的样子，像两只在打架的小恐龙。哈利哑着声张了张嘴，想告诉彼得你不是什么罪孽深重的恶魔，你只是一个还学不会控制自己力量的小怪物，就像他的搭档皮卡丘偶尔掉链子时的那样；想告诉彼得他的父母并没有抛弃他，他的父亲在摸到几乎被车祸撞散架了的手机后打的第一个，也是唯一的一个电话是将彼得托付给他而不是叫一辆救护车。

彼时哈利正在进行对某一可疑实验室的侦查工作，电话那头挚友虚弱的声音令他不得不当即放弃任务，他知道他们从事的都是刀刃上舔血的工作，却没想到这一天降临得如此之快。彼方连绵的咳嗽与液体淌出来的声音将他的耐心消磨殆尽，泪水混着雨水淌在一阵忙音的手机屏幕上，他仿佛也被传染一般开始挣扎着咳嗽起来：“留下来，告诉我你们的方位，我叫救护车……”彼得离不开你们。他想说。留下来。

哈利第一次见到男孩时，他才五岁出头，但比蒂姆小不了几年，因此他们见的第一面就互相交换了许多彼此的小九九。他们把彼得妈妈刚烤好的奶油派搞得乱七八糟，又捡提子当枪子弹儿玩士兵扮演的游戏，尖叫声比七月四日的烟花还响。那时哈利还未和自己的皮卡丘互换身体，理所当然的也缺乏主动亲近儿子的勇敢，为自己失为一个好父亲的自责使得他只敢从大人的聊天中瞅出空儿远远地注视他们。他后来还见过那男孩几次，大多数时候是源于男孩在六岁那年所显露出来的蜘蛛力量，男孩对这股陌生又强大的力量茫然无措，父母又因为常常无法陪伴在他的身边而加重这种情况。于是他偶尔也开车去接彼得放学，在路上因为他小声的抽泣而特意去找冰激凌车。

男孩拿到最喜欢的香草口味冰激凌球后破涕为笑，终于肯吞吞吐吐地向他倾诉学校里发生的事情：一个同学不知道从哪儿听说到了这个消息，在午饭时间叫他怪物，还把他的餐盘打翻在地上。彼得躲躲闪闪地想去抓自己的牛奶，他却得寸进尺地抓起彼得的胳膊要把他抓到食堂的最中间叫大家伙都来瞧瞧这个异类。彼得想挣脱他，有那么一瞬间这个想法占据了他的全部脑海，在他的大脑还没来得及反应之前身体便先行动了起来，他本只想甩开同学的手，但那个孩子却像漏了气的气球一样飞了出去摔在地上。尽管最后他幸运地毫无大碍，但这无疑给整个食堂的人都注射了一针恐惧剂。他们开始相信那个同学说的话，老师冲过来将愣在原地的彼得拉开，神情几乎下一秒就准备将他关进笼子里。

哈利注视着男孩像只兔子一样小口小口地舔冰激凌，想伸手替他将眼角的泪痕擦拭干净，彼得条件性反射地向后退缩，他也不再勉强地将手收回来。尽管他自己意识不到，但忧愁的温柔将他的每一个字都融化肢解，像条小溪一样蜿蜒到男孩面前：“我给你讲个故事吧。从前…”  
彼得打断他：“故事都是这样开头的吗？”

“我想是吧。从前，森林里有一只小怪物，他和森林里每一只鸟，每一棵树都是好朋友。它有着很强大的力量，但它同时也拥有同力量一般强大的善良。但是，它的小伙伴起初因为它不能完全控制而纷纷远离它，因为它的力量太强，它稍有不慎就会伤害他们。”

“我猜它应该一个人找到一个小角落里把自己藏好，然后再也不出来。”彼得故意用恶毒的语气说。

哈利摇了摇头，将自己的那份快化了的香草冰激凌也递给男孩：“小怪物很难过，但他也不想伤害自己的朋友，于是他决定住进海里。海里很少住着动物，这样他就不用担心自己做梦时就走火。”

“海里多好呀，不必再忍受夏天的高温。”

“可是海里到处都湿答答的，小怪物不是水怪物，他不喜欢海。”

“那后来呢？”男孩停止舔冰激凌，问道。

“后来有一天，小怪物一觉醒来，看见它曾经的那些小伙伴都站在岸边。小怪物很高兴，高兴到几乎要忍不住要回到岸上把它们挨个拥抱过去。”

“但是它不能，对吧？”

哈利点了点头：“它只想再下潜一些，好让小伙伴们都看不见它。但是，这时，小怪物听见它的好朋友呼唤它的声音，它们说：’让我们来帮助你特训吧，这样等你能够控制自己的力量时，我们还能一起在森林里玩。’小怪物的眼眶瞬间就红了起来，但它在海里，没办法分辨出咸咸的海水和咸咸的泪水的区别。”

“小怪物成功了吗？”

“它不仅成功了，它还用自己强大的力量保护了那片森林免受贪婪者的攻击，它成为了森林的守护神。小怪物和其它动物，并没有什么两样。”

“这是你编的，对吧”彼得把冰激凌放到一旁的碟子上，“小怪物就是我。”但哈利只是温和地看着他：“不，这是我小时候从日本的一本童话书上读到的。”

多年以后，彼得很难再从年幼时并不怎么愉快的记忆中捡回那个放学后的细节碎片，但他总能在一个人归家的疲惫冬夜里回想起那日的最后，哈利给予他的那个安静又用力的拥抱。哈利身上令他安心的气息侵入他的五脏六腑，而他就像被充气了一般，感觉自己似乎变成了颗巨大的氢气球，不受控制地一直向上飞去，一直飞到城市的顶部，可以遥遥望见金门大桥的地方。彼得的父母给他寄过的唯一一张明信片是夕阳下的金门大桥，似乎是选了一个不那么拥挤的日子拍摄的，或者得益于现在的ps技术。这张明信片一直被他存放在床头柜上的  
那次之后，彼得发现自己越来越离不开哈利了，尽管他是个骗子：“如果小怪物也可以拥有一个美好的结局的话，那为什么我的父母从来不回来看我呢？”

蒂姆在他的旁边纠正他：“我爸也几乎不回家。”  
那是几乎，彼得心想。而且他一直在给你写信，寄明信片，还有他和那只黄色老鼠的合影。不过哈利曾经向他保证等他的父母工作完后的那一天，他们一定会第一时间赶回来看他的，然后他们会一直在一起，永远都不分开。

如果真的有那一天，他一定会扑进父母的怀里，告诉他们自己从来没有在心里埋怨过他们，他什么都知道，你们不回家只是因为你们做了别人的能力所做不到的或者不愿意去做的事情。他永远为此骄傲。彼得生活在对未来蜜糖般的幻想中，直到一条突然插播的新闻像打碎一面镜子那样容易一般把他拉回现实。那天注定是蜘蛛侠一生的不幸之日，他的力量又一次毫无保留地爆发了出来，关于原因的记忆经由创伤后应激障碍的打磨后已然消失殆尽。彼得看着那个晕倒在地上的小男孩，难以置信地查看自己的双手，仿佛其上被烙下了邪恶的咒印。

“对不起。”他听见自己的声音像冬日里呵出去的白雾散开在大雨中：“对不起。”他手足无措地望向周围企图得到帮助，但想开口的时候却无从知晓他所渴望的帮助。男孩被紧急施救后也有几位停著的人在那里安抚受惊了的母亲，彼得不敢与他们的眼神对视，只能低着头支支吾吾地重复对不起。男孩的妈妈苍白着一张脸虚弱地朝彼得笑道：“没关系，孩子，这不是你的错。是他先来没事找事的。”但我仅仅想将他轻轻推开，我明明很努力在克制，彼得心想，我真是个怪物。他又想到了哈利，哈利如果在这里的话会怎么做呢？哈利如果是他的话会怎么做呢？目睹这一切的路人们纷纷用惊恐的眼神看着彼得，他突然希望他们能朝他吐口水，咒骂，或者是什么都好，只要不是用这种眼神来宣告他与正常人之间那一道无法逾越的沟壑。

“你要努力把自己伪装成一个正常人。”在他初次显露力量的那一天，他的母亲抱着他，眼中满是凄惶，“我的孩子，你要像正常人一样思考，像正常人一样生活，你不可以用能力伤害任何普通的人，所以你需要压制自己的这种能力。”  
“可是，为什么我不能直接告诉大家我不一样呢？我还可以干一些别人干不了的事情。这很酷！”

“没错，”母亲亲了亲他的脸：“这的确很酷，我的小蜘蛛。你很善良，这使你成为一颗小星星。但你没办法让所有人都信任你的善良，爸爸妈妈有时候不能陪伴在你的身边，不能把你保护起来。所以我们希望你能至少正常地生活下去。”

彼得站起身，水痕沿着他的脸侧淌下去，一些行人撑起了伞。他目视着女人牵起小男孩的手，突然很想回家，很想喝父亲沏的茶，很想吃母亲做的焦糖苹果卡卡蛋糕。他抹掉自己脸上的水，很想向着没有目的地的目的地一直跑，跑过峡谷，丘陵，向日葵地，一直跑到上帝的居所，在那里他再普通不过。这一次仿佛一切教条都捆不住他，一种狂热的，欣喜的，危险的，大胆的想法完全占据了他的脑海，将那个一直被他压抑在心中的小人变成了格列福的怪物，他可以撒开了腿跑，再也不看气氛，再也不在乎未知，彼得磕磕绊绊地在撑着黑伞的人群中穿行，与几辆呼啸而过的跑车擦肩而过，泥水溅了一身。紧接着，全世界都在他的身边旋转起来，水泥砌成的马路，嘈杂的喇叭，肉桂卷的黄油香气，行人的呼喊，母亲怀抱中啼哭的婴孩，响起来又灭掉了的手机铃声，以及广场荧幕上腔正字圆的播报声。他看见自己父母的名字赫然写在车祸的遇难者那一栏，主持人用冷静的声音声明他们将永远被缅怀，他惊愕地绕着广场转了两圈，周遭的车水马龙逐渐被长满约书亚树的内华达荒漠取代，沙尘卷着无数种声音汇聚在他的脑海，他安慰自己这不过是一场醒过来就结束了的噩梦，他想逃离这里，想回家。他开始在臆想中的荒原上奔跑，身后的黑影如影随形，他被花园的栅栏绊倒，跌跌撞撞地在雨中试图摸清方位。  
直到最后，像壁炉里的火苗燃烧殆尽一般，彼得渐行渐缓，他越想向前迈步，便越朝下陷进去，他只得停下，扶着一家酒吧湿漉漉的玻璃窗大口喘气。玻璃窗中的自己疲惫又狼狈，发梢像融化了的钢刺，眼皮也被倾斜的大雨糊在一起。  
酒吧的老板朝门口走来，似乎是打算招呼他进来喝一杯，他跑开了。

“你好，”哈利找到彼得时，他正哆哆嗦嗦地把自己缩成一团躲在一处的墙角，哈利听见自己的声音颤抖得像卡壳了的留声机，就好像因为连绵的雨水而湿掉了一样“小怪物。”

彼得花了相当长的一段时间来逃离那片荒漠，他当夜便发了高烧，昏迷中还死死拉住哈利的胳膊不放手，哈利本来也不会走，他只想去给他倒杯温水，但男孩在一片不安的梦境中小声地恳求道：“哈利，别离开我。”哈利惊愕地转过身来，恍惚间仿佛看到了蒂姆11岁的那个雨夜，他怎么再忍心离开这个男孩。哈利俯下身子使得男孩能更紧地搂住自己，而男孩的怀抱的确用力到几乎使他窒息，他吻着男孩湿漉漉的头发向根本听不到他说话的人又一遍遍地承诺他永远不会推开他。第二天早晨，他趁彼得还未睡醒，轻手轻脚地摸下床准备用冰毛巾敷一下腰上被男孩勒出的红痕，男孩却先他一步醒了过来，充满恐惧地开口道：“我昨晚伤害你了，是吗？”

哈利摇了摇头：“伤害我的是你的父母，不是你。”他只顾着安慰彼得，却忽略了自己一并在车祸里被撞碎了的心，他没有刻意在彼得面前避开这个话题，彼得从来都不是一个软弱的孩子，他阳光，坚强，永远善良，没有什么是他不能走过的，他需要的只是支撑，鼓励，和一个拥抱。

彼得开口说：“没关系的，哈利，我还有哈利呢！”

>>>  
彼得帕克的每一天几乎都是被早餐的香味儿叫醒的，他掀开被子，睡眼惺忪地着拖鞋走到厨房。哈利还坚持围着那条破破烂烂的米色围裙，蒂姆曾几次三番给他买回来新的围裙，但哈利全都只是笑着接过它们，再将它们永久地放进储物柜里去。哈利甚至舍不得洗它，生怕洗衣机一个不慎就在上面磨出一个洞来。

“谢谢你，哈利。”不知道从哪一天起，彼得便再也不称呼哈利为父亲了，尽管他总共也没叫过几次。哈利为此黯然神伤了许久，彼得解释说他可不希望蒂姆吃他的醋。

今天的早餐是煎松饼，哈利小心翼翼地用枫糖浆在上面画出一个歪歪扭扭的笑脸。彼得没有告诉哈利的是他不喜欢哈利总是把他当作一个小孩子对待，这不是说他不珍惜这份本来不属于他的“父爱”，他当然珍惜，哈利从湿漉漉的，泥浆混着血水的街角中把他抱起来，用浴巾将他擦干，在哈利温暖的怀抱中他注视着男人泛红的眼角：“可怜的小家伙。”他将头枕在哈利的肩膀上，两颗被雨淋透了的心脏紧密地贴合在一起，彼得颤抖个不停，只能将头埋得更深一点，拥抱再用力一点，贪婪地吸吮着哈利令人心安的气息。

他现在已经学会嘲笑回忆中那个温馨但幼稚的故事，但他该如何向哈利启齿那么多如梦前的辗转反侧和那些阴暗的，不见光的渴望。

“不好吃吗？”哈利见他始终沉默不语，匆忙地要起身给他找花生酱，“对不起，我今天火候控制的不太好。”

彼得赶忙拉住他：“很好吃，我只是在想别的事情。”

男人松下一口气，就像一只猫突然解除了戒备的状态，浑身的毛又服服帖帖地舒展开来：“我最近想丰富一下早餐的菜单，你有什么想吃的吗？我办公室旁边也有一家小餐厅，我可以去给你带份早餐什么的。”

“我只想吃哈利做的，”彼得嘟囔说。

哈利吃过早饭后便要去工作，在不去上课的日子里，彼得曾问过可不可以陪同他一起去，但哈利总用太危险的理由拒绝他，这让彼得觉得自己真的被过度保护了。

“我正好在进行一项宝可梦的研究报告，和你一起去可以给我收集到更多素材。”这次彼得没有善罢甘休：“哈利，你不会想让我修不够学分从而导致无法毕业的，对吧？”

“彼得，”哈利正在把洗干净的碗碟收到橱柜里去：“你还有很多别的可以写，你甚至可以写皮卡丘配种日记。”当然，他的这句话换来了他的搭档一个示威性的小电球。

“可是这些都太普通了，在教授面前肯定平平淡淡，根本拿不上一个好评分。”

“那你也可以尝试从细节入手，找些别人没发现的，这样也许会让他们眼前一亮？”哈利扶额。

“这不公平，哈利本身就是我行走的论文资源，我可不能把报道你工作的好机会交给任何人。”

哈利非常喜欢说不，或者说他应对事情总是习惯性拒绝。他不喝没加额外浓缩的美式咖啡，有时间的情况下还会重新买一杯；他明令禁止未成年时的蒂姆在同学会上碰哪怕一滴酒精；他总有一万种理由回绝邀他出去的请柬，总而言之，他总是能够凭借自己的好口才或者难以动摇的坚定决心说服彼得，这次他也打算故技重施。

“哈利…”他愣在原地，面前的男孩一双大眼睛水淋淋的，单单是被这样的目光注视着就很难让哈利硬起心肠拒绝，况且…这是他的男孩。彼得有些担心自己的撒娇会不会凑效，但哪怕不会他也想多注视哈利一会儿。上班时哈利总戴着他那副黑框眼镜，平白为他的温柔增添几丝斯文。

“别这样看着我……”上帝啊，他是遭了什么罪得在下抉择时面对这样的一双眼睛啊，他注视着彼得，却感觉如果自己狠下心肠那便是要猎杀一只森林中的鹿。男孩温顺地向他请求着机会，而男人饱受心理上的种种折磨，最终，他决定踏出安全区，他看起来还是犹豫了一会儿，但内心里已经相信男孩有足够的能力可以自保。

“我最喜欢哈利了！”彼得欢呼，像只小狗一样把哈利扑倒在沙发上，用短毛磨蹭哈利的下巴：“我们什么时候出发！”

“蒂姆看到了肯定要怪我偏心，”哈利无奈地用手捋平男孩乱翘的短毛：“他小时候可没受到过这样待遇。”

“才不呢，你每周末都陪他出去打网球，害得我除了读书外的消遣方式只有和朋友们去派对！”彼得气鼓鼓地回击。他憋这句话憋了可久了。彼得曾经也兴冲冲要求一同前去，但等哈利陪蒂姆打完一轮后就一点力气也不剩了，他只能同蒂姆一起玩。这不是说他不喜欢蒂姆，但是他打网球的技术比不上蒂姆那样好，而哈利正坐在旁边的椅子上看着呢！

“彼得，你今天很不在状态。”蒂姆提着球筐走过来：“打得太急了，好几个能接住的球都没过网。”  
“你的露西在你也绝对更打成这个鬼样。”彼得在心中说。哈利怕热，打完球后只能缩在树荫下远远地观战，满身的汗将他身上的白体恤变成紧身衣，勾勒出他漂亮的身体曲线。哈利身上的肌肉紧实但披大衣的时候却显得十分瘦弱，大概是得益于他此刻暴露出来的腰肢，精瘦又柔韧。见彼得盯着自己，哈利朝他虚弱地笑了笑，大概是想说些鼓励的话。他的哈利笑起来那样温和，学识也叫人无可挑剔，简直满足了书中一个妻子应该具备的所有品质。彼得这样想着便自觉羞愧，他一惊，就握不住手上的球拍了，况且他盯着哈利出神，怎么还能接到飞过来的球呢？

不过，彼得现在心情大好，这些通通都不算数。他像个未断奶的婴孩一样赖在哈利身上不肯下来，哈利也拿他没辙，只得先转而问起别的话题：“周末去同学家的派对不好吗？蒂姆就很不喜欢呆在家里。”他有些尴尬地咳嗽了声：“跟我呆在一起总是有些无聊。”

“怎么会？”彼得失声。我希望你时时刻刻都在我的身边。

“不要这么刨根问底啦，他有自己喜欢的女孩，一个没什么人情味儿的老爸当然毫无吸引力。说起来，彼得，你从没有把女朋友带回来给我看看呢，是还没追到吗？要不要我帮你参谋参谋，我像你这么大的时候可是撩妹的一把好手。”

“我有哈利就够了。”彼得老老实实地说，哈利又开始满嘴跑火车了。

“这么羞涩可不像你，彼得，让我猜猜，是不是之前那个你领回家来的金发姑娘？我还挺喜欢她的，她看上去很阳光，挺适合你的哦，大男孩。”

“那是简。她来我们家只是为了做完那份小组报告。她有男朋友，况且，她一点儿也不适合我。”

“那么那个红发姑娘呢，别不承认，我可见过她和你一起打篮球。”

“哈利看过我打篮球吗？”彼得抬起头，突兀地问。

哈利眨巴着眼睛几乎想要提醒彼得错误的在意点，彼得抢先一步逼问道：“哈利觉得我打得还可以吗？”

“你总是最好的，彼得。”他显然有些摸不清状况，但还是不假思索地这样说道。

>>>  
“哈利。”前往工作的车上，一直沉默不语的彼得突然打破了车厢内的死寂。

“嗯？”

“哈利有考虑过再找一个伴侣的打算吗？”

“有你们两个捣蛋鬼在，倒霉的哈利怎么敢有这种想法呢？”

“那么哈利不会感到孤单吗？”

哈利攥方向盘的手握紧了些，彼得知道这是他紧张的表现。“有你们两个捣蛋鬼在，倒霉的哈利怎么敢有这种想法呢？”他又一摸一样地说了一遍。

“那如果没有我们的话……”

哈利打断了他：“别说任何如果。”

两人又一次地陷入了比先前还要长久的沉默之中。

“哈利？“彼得迟疑地问。

“怎么了，彼得？”哈利充满歉意地回答说。

“我爱你。”

哈利有些惊诧地瞥过来，彼得才想起来自己似乎很久没这样说过了。最后，哈利很轻很轻地说：“我也爱你。”

“不是的，”彼得大声反驳道，“我说的爱不是这样的爱。我爱哈利，这使我如此痛苦。我爱哈利，并不是从一个孩子对父母敬爱的角度，而是……”

“该说不是的是我，”哈利痛苦地说，“我的小鹿，你根本不知道爱应该是何种模样。”

彼得不再言语，他懂得自己的优势在什么地方，也懂得该如何最大化地利用这个优势。

“你知道自己在说些什么吗？”哈利开口，他颤抖得连方向盘都快握不住了，“你给我把那句话收回去。”

“我相当清楚，我渴望哈利。”

“我们回家。”哈利阴沉着脸说道，“今天你哪儿也不许去。”

>>>

彼得挨了紧闭，只能透过窗户像高塔上的长发公主一样窥视大街上的人们。其实他完全可以靠蜘蛛力量从窗户口儿跳出去，但他只想和哈利呆着，否则去哪儿他都不在乎。有时候小学的孩子会结伴跑过去，手里捏着白色的糖球，后面跟着他们的精灵伙伴们，一边你追我赶一边玩过家家的游戏。对面是好姑娘道奇开的酒吧，她家的招牌又大又亮，于是每次与哈利一起走夜路回家时，当彼得能远远望到它夺目的霓虹灯光芒时，他就知道，要到家了。但哈利从来不光顾那里，他说烟味儿让他受不了，而且他爱咖啡远过于啤酒。不过说起咖啡，彼得曾经对哈利的点单标准有过一套全副武装的研究：他的首选永远是双倍意式浓缩的美式咖啡，如果焦糖玛奇朵是那家店的招牌的话偶尔也会考虑换换口味，但他不喜欢焦糖浆，愿意再出两美金换成枫糖味儿的。彼得更多时候在看哈利的花园，哈利的花园里种着枫树，和更多枫树，他们比不上花儿那样娇气，得不到照顾就耍性子似的枯萎了，况且秋天的时候不少行人会驻足欣赏，但现在上面只是一堆又一堆的绿色颜料。

经历第一百零一次开锁失败后，彼得丧气地背靠着门滑坐下来。他原想从书架上取一本书稳定心绪，但迟来的恐惧攫取了他，使得他浑身发冷，嘴唇在炎炎夏日里打寒颤，有如做上了一趟在西伯利亚穿行的绿皮火车。事实上，他迫切地感受到，与其让他在这里保守煎熬，他宁愿赤脚行走去冻土平原。  
“你这大胆的狂徒。”他嘲笑自己说。你怎么能有勇气如此直白地将自己肮脏的想法公布于众呢？他把一切都搞砸了。本来，今天该是哈利第一次与他但他这样说着，却惊讶地听到自己内心传来的回声充满缺乏底气的毫无悔意，仿佛这不过是迟早的事情。彼得尽力靠着门，不放过门外的任何一点动静，揣揣不安地猜测哈利在做什么。他希望这个时候哈利能在门口骂他，打他一顿，或者怎样都好，只要能够让他知道哈利是在乎他的。

突然，他听见门把转动的声音，哈利把他的门锁解开了。彼得像被火烫了般从地板上跳起来，害怕地心想哈利终于下定决心要抛弃他了，毕竟他犯了即使每日都去教堂祷告也没法得到救赎的罪过。

“我很抱歉，彼得。”他一拉开门，哈利就将他紧紧抱在怀里，他有些不知所措地伸手揽过哈利的肩膀，泪水打湿了他的衬衫，顺着男孩年轻的身体滑过心脏跳动的地方。从他与哈利开启新生活后，他再也没见哈利哭得如此凶过，他抽抽噎噎哭得话都说不清楚，勉强吐出几个字也夹杂着艰难的喘息声。

“为什么要道歉呢？哈利。”该道歉的是我啊。彼得能看出来有的时候其实哈利很想哭，哪怕他当时正因为一个笑话笑得浑身发抖，但实际上，在内心深处，他只想哭出声来。最清晰的一次记忆便是蒂姆拖着行李箱离开家里的那一天。那个时候哈利已经知道蒂姆深爱着他，也对此深信不疑，只是的确到了时候，该让蒂姆一个人离开，所以他很温柔地抱了抱蒂姆，笑着在他的额顶留下一个临别的吻痕。尽管哈利什么也没有说，但彼得能看出来哈利很伤心。那天他下班回来很晚，彼得从房间里跑出来迎接他，他顺从地接受了男孩的拥抱，好像全身的力气都被抽干了。

“我给你留下来的选择太少了。”哈利咳嗽着说。

“选择？”

“你一直都与我待在一起，”他深吸了一口气，打了个哭嗝，“一直。所以除了我之外，你没有其它可以寄托情感的对象。你还不明白吗？”

彼得一怔，好像突然变成了哑巴，他缓缓地退出哈利的拥抱，哈利却攥着他的袖角。眼前的男人哭得鼻尖发红，哭嗝打了一个接一个，彼得从来没见哈利哭过，他的心跳得更厉害了，紧张程度远比之前一个人在房间时更甚，这时他终于理解了蒂姆所形容的“悸动”，原来这才是哈利所担心，所在意的吗？他凑上前去，像小鹿一般舔掉了挂在哈利眼角的泪，不带任何情爱，亵渎，甚至连怜悯也没有。

哈利向后退去，目光躲躲闪闪地似乎觉得自己说了句忘乎所以的，不那么明智的话。但彼得没有给他逃开的机会，这一次换他拉住哈利，直直地便握住了哈利的手腕，力气大得惊人。

“我只想从哈利那里得到一个答复，一个直接的，脱口而出的答案，问题我已经问过一遍了，我想再问一遍。”彼得说。

哈利茫然地盯着他的男孩，他的幼鹿，他的骄傲，他黑暗的世界里永恒的陪伴，盯着他用嘴缓缓地比出“我爱你”的口型。

>>>  
这是他第一次吻上哈利的嘴唇，哈利用手臂遮着眼睛不愿意与他对视，彼得不愿意做违背哈利意愿的事情，但也不想过那双漂亮的眼睛。于是他俯下身，在哈利的耳畔低声说：“请看着我。”

哈利没有抵抗便放下了戒备，仿佛他就在等着这句话似的。他最后的泪痕也已经风干在眼角，只留下来一圈淡淡的，难以消除的红印。彼得不假思索地又吻了上去，

“哈利，我爱你，哈利。”彼得低下头，用犬齿厮磨哈利的皮肤，在那双修长的大腿内侧留下一个又一个或浅或深的吻痕，他想要哈利属于自己，甚至是成为他的妻子。彼得为自己这个贸然的想法吓了一大跳，但是他的内心始终无法停止叫嚣对哈利的渴望，何止是渴望，简直贪得无厌。

你本可以推开我的，哈利，但是你没有。现在你没有机会了。

“彼得，呜……彼得。”哈利把嘴唇咬得发白，双手像溺水者寻找救命稻草一般拼命抱紧彼得的后背。

“哈利，”彼得深吸了一口气，哈利的眼眶已经红了一圈，令他魂牵梦绕的眼睛中此刻只能倒影出他的身影，他加快了身下的动作，希望能够得到哈利更多的注意：“我在，哈利。”

“你小的时候……我…我为了……让你心安，总是……告诉你”哈利喘着气说道，一连串的快感袭击了他，几乎令他爽得说不出话来，老实说，尽管他以前也不反对同性之间的这一套，但他的确没有设想过着竟然这么爽。男孩的阴茎在他的身体里横冲直撞，

“总是告诉我你会一直在我的身边。”彼得接下他的话继续说。

“对…”哈利收回一只手抚上彼得的脸庞，彼得的额头上浮着一层薄薄的汗珠，哈利忽然有一种冲动想要把它们都吻干净。他的男孩几乎已经不能再被用男孩这个名字称呼了，他还是阳光，坚强，永远善良，但他在这几年里像橡胶一样被拉长，原本踮起脚男孩才能勉强够到他的怀抱，但现在他们几乎一样高了。彼得的身上肌肉结实且匀称，哈利注视着彼得小臂性感的线条，甚至开始设想男孩以后会不会将他抱起来抵着墙操干。

“专心点。”男孩衔住他的嘴唇索吻，哈利嘟嘟囔囔地抱怨说：“现在倒好像是我离不开你了。”

彼得心中一阵狂喜，兴奋得几乎就要直接交代在哈利的身体中，哈利似乎不太理解男孩突然的悸动，而彼得注视着哈利水汽迷蒙的双眼感觉自己的阴茎硬得更厉害了，他在心里提醒自己这是哈利，他永远不可以伤害哈利，但是他的确是得了某种哈利上瘾症，他希望在哈利身体上的每一处都留下蜘蛛侠的烙印这样任何一个胆敢觊觎哈利的人都会明白这个美人已经完全得属于彼得帕克了。

“哈利，为什么你不把我推开呢？你不会感到恶心吗？”彼得喜悦到了极点，鼻子一酸，眼泪就一滴一滴地淌了下来，“为什么你永远不对我说不呢？一个被收养的孩子却对救助自己的人抱有这样龌蹉的想法，你为什么不直接离开我呢？你怎么可能离不开我呢？你有钱，什么都会做，在同事中也不缺乏追求者，我不过是一个捡来的小孩，你的慈爱本该是我唯一的奢望，但是我……但是我……”

哈利被彼得突如其来的表白吓懵了：“彼得……”

“您知道我对您的这种想法从很久以前便开始了吗？”彼得哭的更厉害了，将称谓换成“您”：“我对您的渴望，每次您在我的额头上留下一个晚安吻时，我都想要直接吻上您的唇瓣；每次您出差的时候，我整夜整夜得都会失眠很久；每次您在厨房为我做饭的时候，我都在心中暗暗企盼要是哈利是我的妻子那就好了这种事情；每次在酒吧时有别的人将手搭在你的腰侧，我都嫉妒得发狂，这些您通通都不清楚，怎么能接受我呢？”

“老实说，上帝啊，这的确把我吓到了。我的确没想过一个老男人有什么值得你如此牵挂的。”这真是太尴尬了，突然得知了这一系列难以启齿的迷恋，而且哈利忍不住想吐槽：嘿！你的阴茎还插在我的身体里呢。但看着男孩涨的通红的脸蛋，哈利又不忍心指责他什么，只能尝试岔开话题：“嗯…我的意思是，你也许更适合一个同你差不多年纪的女朋友什么的，我可能给不了你什么……你知道，我不想让别人因为这件事情对你改观。”

“不，我只想要哈利，我只渴望您，其它人说的什么我都不在乎。我这样说，不仅仅是为了宽慰您，事实上，哈利对我而言是独一无二的，尽管您会说我只不过是缺乏一个寄托爱的对象，但是蒂姆也常常陪伴在我的身边，而我所渴求的只有您一个。”彼得止住眼泪，眼眸暗沉下来：“我会证明给你看。”

彼得将哈利的双腿分开地更大了些，用力地挺身进去。哈利一下子就哑着声惊叫出来：“太快了，呜嗯……太大了，彼得，啊……”年轻人似乎为了证明自己一般彻底毫无顾忌，同他的身高一并发育得不小的阴茎撞击的每一下几乎都直直地深入内壁的末端，两边的软肉贪婪地将它包裹起来又被它带着翻出来，触电般的酥麻感顺着神经传递到四肢百骸，交合的液体把床单都搞得湿哒哒的。哈利感觉自己就像一块在火上烤的冰，根本没有力气也不想反抗男孩的侵略，他没有年轻人那样好的体力，现在已经射了两次，全然软倒在床上，只能用目光将彼得的身影深深地刻进脑海。

”哈利，我爱你”彼得在他的耳畔喃喃说。

哈利艰难地睁开眼睛使他能看清自己的男孩，他把那个浑身泥泞的他领回家时时可从未想过他们的关系竟然会以这种方式收场，但他并不想拒绝彼得。这并不是因为他是他的小鹿，而是因为他是他的彼得。他与彼得永远都算不上背德，最多距离发展到完全两厢情愿还需要那么一点准备时间，他们现在需要确认的只有它们是否的确彼此相爱。

“我很害怕，彼得，”哈利趁自己尚存一丝理智开口道：“在你一开始说出那些，嗯，对我的想法时，我担心你只是分辨不清自己的内心，因为你真的值得更多的爱，很多很多，而不仅仅因为我的帮助便心怀感激到这种地步。但是……”

“但是什么？”彼得打断他。

哈利的眼眶再一次蓄满泪水，口齿不清地把呜呜咽咽的声音吞回去。这混蛋，他在他的背上留下一道很深的抓痕以示警告，彼得心满意足地笑了出来像匹讨了便宜的大角鹿，他就是。他无师自通地找到了哈利的敏感点，仅仅是轻轻扫过

“但是我现在不害怕了……”高潮来临的那一刻，哈利若有若无地呢喃道，之后便脱力地昏倒在床榻之间。

彼得也释放出来，液体顺着抽插的间隙泛起淫荡且色情的“啵”声。他本不想搞脏哈利，但哈利即使失去意识也不愿意放他离开，那双他曾肖想过无数次的腿紧紧地围在他的腰上将他留住，他失笑低下在已经完全涣散的男人耳边低语：“成为我的私有物吧，哈利。”

“嗯啊……嗯……”哈利神智不清地答应说，他的下腹已经半鼓起来，仿佛那里将会孕育出彼得的子嗣。

这时清醒的人只有彼得一个，他从没有一刻比现在还清醒，压倒性的悲伤和几乎要流出泪的喜悦保持他的清醒。最后他抱起昏昏沉沉地哈利朝着浴室走去。

END


End file.
